


Absolute Silence

by Tenkaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mencion de pliroy, Romance, Tragédia, Violencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenkaii/pseuds/Tenkaii
Summary: ¡Quiero entenderte! En serio lo intento, pero siempre es lo mismo contigo, me derrito por tu amor, a veces odio el amor.Mira lo que me hiciste, ahora ni yo me entiendo ¿Qué puedo hacer para meterme en tu corazón?
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Mila Babicheva





	1. ¡Hola, existo!

_Narrado por Mila Babicheva_

¡Que te parta un trueno maldito inexpresivo! Esta era la octava, no, la décima, bueno ya no me acuerdo el número de veces que me pasaba lo mismo.

Otabek había venido de visita... de visita a Yuri, no tengo nada en contra de Yuri, es más lo veo como mi hermanito, pero cualquiera que viera a Otabek con Yuri lo primero que piensan es que Otabek está coladito de Yuri, es decir, que está enamorado de Yuri o como Georgi lo había mencionado: Otabek atrapado en un amor no correspondido que lo consume poco a poco, pero aun así él está ahí por su amor sufriendo en silencio... ¡pero que silencio! De verdad he llegado a creer que es mudo, claro hasta que JJ en una de sus bromas le abrió la boca a Otabek para ver si tenía la lengua en su lugar, la lengua estaba ahí, pero ni aun así logramos que diga nada si no hubiese sido Yuri el que golpeo a JJ para que lo soltara, seguramente Otabek tendría la boca abierta hasta hoy.

¿Qué había sucedido? 

Fácil y difícil de explicar, desde que vino de visita ha practicado en la pista de patinaje del circuito, debo aceptar que lo primero que me llamo la atención fue como patinaba, realmente lograba hacer en la pista de patinaje todo aquello que yo no podía. Así que nuevamente en uno de mis intentos me acerque donde estaban Yuri y Otabek.

— Yuri~~practicamos saltos— hice señas a Yuri con la cabeza para que entendiera que quería estar con Otabek.

— ¿Eh?... —Yuri si serás— ¡Ah! No, no...Yo...yo voy a... ¡practicar mi secuencia de pasos! Otabek ¿qué te parece si entrenas con Mila? —Yuri sí que era evidente, pero una vez dicho eso se marchó al centro de la pista, me quede mirando a Otabek, esperando su respuesta, el solo se dio la vuelta siguiendo a Yuri. No debía sorprenderme siempre sucedía eso, aun así no pude evitar llenarme de rabia. Y así era como empecé a maldecirlo, es decir donde empecé.

— ¡Idiota! — le dije, me fui a un costado de la pista a practicar, no importaba cuanto lo intentara nunca me salía y en la mayoría de las veces terminaba cayéndome, después de unas horas me fije en mis brazos, creo que son suficientes moretones por hoy, esto me dolerá mañana.

Salí de la pista hacia uno de los tantos pasillos donde me senté en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda en la pared y abrazando mis rodillas...era frustrante que todos mis intentos de acercarme fracasen y de paso los intentos para superarme fallen, sentía como mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Hasta que sentí algo frio en mi mejilla, levante mi cabeza y pude observar a Otabek sosteniendo una botella de agua que aun seguía pegada a mi cara, el soltó la botella haciendo que yo el agarre por inercia, Otabek se dio la vuelta en dirección de la salida mencionada: 

— Mejoraste mucho comparado a la primera vez. Adiós.

Su comentario me sorprendió y de un salto logre pararme para decir.

— ¡Gracias...y también por el agua! —Otabek no se giró, pero levanto su mano con el pulgar arriba.

Ahora que me ponía a pensar, dijo desde la primera vez, eso significa ¡Que me ha estado observando! La idea me hizo muy feliz de un momento a otro, me puse a ver el agua, solo era agua, pero aun así era un detalle que venía de él, empecé a sonreír como una idiota.

Al día siguiente no esperaba mucho, ya ayer pasó demasiado para Otabek y para mí. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la pista vi que en ella estaba ya Yuri practicando su coreografía y Otabek estaba cerca de la entrada a la pista, justo por donde estaba yo.

— Vamos— ¿eh? Me lo había dicho a mi o era mi imaginación, para asegurarme gire mi cabeza hacia atrás quizás y hablaba con alguien más.

— Yuri dijo que te ayude con tus saltos "si sigue así terminara con muchos moretones y se va a quejar todo el día" eso dijo— y ahí de nuevo Yuri, creo que si Yuri pediría la luna Otabek se la bajaría.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe los saltos o no?

— Vamos... —suspire de manera profunda, santo cielo de que persona más problemática he ido a enamorarme....pero que puedo hacer al respecto ya que mi corazón está a oídos sordos de mi razón, no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en lo contradictorio de la situación.

\-------

Continuará......


	2. ¡Dame un respiro, quieres!

_Narrado por Mila Babicheva_

— ¡Aaahh! —esa era yo, falle el salto...otra vez.

— Una vez más—y ese era Otabek, un insensible sin corazón.

— Yo no vuelvo a pararme—me quede sentada en el hielo, mirándolo con cierta furia, Yuri le había pedido que me enseñara sus saltos después de ver como fracasaba estrepitosamente.

— tienes que practicar hasta que te salga—y el como siempre le hizo caso, me alegro que ahora pase tiempo conmigo...pero pónganse en mi lugar, si antes me era difícil concentrarme con el cerca que ahora me mire fijamente mientras practico manda de vacaciones a mi cerebro al Caribe.

— Un descanso no mata a nadie—Otabek me mira frunciendo un poco el ceño, que se enoje lo que quiera-yo no pienso pararme dentro de 10 minutos 

— Si así lo pones— ¿qué? Otabek se acercó a donde estaba sentada, agachándose puso sus manos en mi cintura, mi rostro era un dilema ¿que se ha fumado Otabek? Sentí un estirón y lo próximo que vi fue la espalda de Otabek me estaba cargando como un saco de harina.

— ¡Oye bájame! —empecé a patalear. Dignidad ante todo.

— ... — silencio siempre el mismo puto silencio.

— Te he dicho que me bajes.

— Dijiste que no te levantarías, pero nunca mencionaste que otro te levante—malditos vacíos verbales.

— ¡Hey! ¡Voy a traer el almuerzo! ¡Quieren algo en especial! —gire mi cuerpo lo más que pude para ver a Yuri gritando del otro lado de la pista.

— ¡Lo de siempre! —respondió Otabek, note a Yuri sorprendido por la situación en la que estábamos.

— ...¡Ahora vuelvo!... ¡Otabek ya que estas así, trae a Mila para que tome un receso! —Otabek empezó a deslizarse conmigo a cuestas a la salida de la pista ¡qué bonito! Yo le pido descansar y él no quiere, pero si lo pide Yuri lo hace; es un poco frustrante aunque estoy acostumbrada.

— Otabek ¿haciendo ejercicio? —me pregunto si Yuri se enoja si golpeo al idiota de su novio

— no pesa— me agarro de la cintura pasándome a JJ el cual me sostuvo de los brazos

— estas seguro, yo diría que si pesa un montón.

Lo siguiente que paso fue JJ se retorcía en el piso por un golpe mío, ya entiendo porque Yuri se desespera tan rápido con él, aun seguía molesta con ambos así que fui a por mi celular, quizás y con suerte Sara estaría conectada y yo me libraría de estas ganas homicidas. Mi suerte no fue mucha, pero disimule para que ninguno de los dos (en especial JJ) no me dirijan la palabra, misteriosamente esos dos estaban dialogando, en una de esas escuche mi nombre.

— ...y que crees que le falte a Mila, Otabek.

— su postura

— especialmente en los brazos.

— caderas---

— aunque también puede ser el impulso que se da en las piernas

— yo digo los pies— ¡qué les pasa a este par de descarados hablando así de mí! Me coloque frente a ellos con las manos en mi cintura

— ¡¿Se puede saber que tiene mi postura?! —Otabek se acercó demasiado colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

— esta torcida— ¿eh? Coloco sus manos en mi rostro moviéndolo un poco, estaba demasiado cerca, mi corazón latía a por mil ¿Acaso Otabek no sabe lo que es el espacio personal?

— ¡Otabek! —Otabek fue jalado hacia atrás por Yuri que le agarraba de la remera— ¡Que te dije sobre el espacio personal!

— Ella pregunto— ¿qué le pasa a Otabek?, primero me carga y luego agarra mi rostro tan cerca del suyo. Yuri trajo la comida, mientras comíamos mi mente no dejaba de divagar, note como JJ trataba de darle de comer a Yuri y este se rehusaba hasta que al final aceptaba lo que JJ le invitada, me quede de piedra al ver como Yuri trataba de hacer lo mismo y no era la única; Otabek estaba igual de sorprendido, no entiendo el porqué, pero nos miramos entre nosotros Otabek levanto los hombros quitándole importancia al asunto, levanto sus cubiertos con algo de comida en mi dirección imitando lo que hacia la pareja...Enserio ¿qué le pasa a Otabek el día de hoy? Me fije en Yuri y JJ; ellos no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, conociendo a Otabek él se quedaría en esa posición para siempre, con mis emociones a mil comí lo que me ofrecía Otabek.

Al terminar de comer note que JJ andaba de empalagoso con Yuri, esta era la señal para irme, no soy muy fanática de ser "violinista" de esos dos, tampoco quería volver a la pista, mi cuerpo estaba molido, así que me dirigí a la salida necesitaba aire fresco. Algo me detuvo, cuando me gire vi que Otabek me sostenía de mi mano, no quería estar ahí, ver a Yuri junto a JJ tan acaramelados frente a Otabek, bueno es como se siente cuando ves a la persona amada con otra y yo no quería ver el dolor en la cara de Otabek.

— Suéltame...no quiero esta aquí—trate de soltarme sin éxito

— ... —Otabek me jalo con fuerza hacia la pista—Ponte los patines.

— Te dije que... —me quede muda, Otabek me miraba algo molesto así que decidí hacerle caso, con los patines puestos me quede sentada tratando de darle mi mirada más furiosa

— Vamos—cogió nuevamente mi mano arrastrándome a la pista.

— No quiero practicar—Otabek tomo mi rostro en sus manos apoyando su frente en la mía.

— sé que es incómodo— entonces ¿por qué quieres quedarte? —Yuri es como es tu hermanito y verlo en ese tipo de situaciones con JJ no es lo más normal, dímelo a mí que los veo a diario.

Mi cerebro trataba de procesar lo que escuche... ¿el muy idiota confundió todo? La rabia me invadiría, pero...acabo de analizar en la situación en la que me encuentro, está demasiado cerca ¡Acaso no se da cuenta! Mi rostro me ardía demasiado podía competir con un tomate maduro.

— Otabek... ¡Si serás idiota! —al final la rabia pudo más en mí, por confundir todo, por tener esa confianza de sostener mi mano o mi cara de un momento a otro. Empecé a perseguirlo con la intención de darle un buen golpe aunque todos mis intentos terminaban en golpes al aire o el sostenía mis puños en un intento de calmarme (lo cual ocasionaba el efecto contrario). 

Mi corazón está a todo dar de tan solo pensar en las acciones tan inesperadas de hoy. Por favor Otabek... ten compasión del atolondrado de mi corazón.

\------------

Continuara.....


	3. Por favor decidete...

_Narrado por Mila Babicheva_

¡Genial! Tenía que dormirme justo hoy, se suponía que tenía que ir temprano a practicar con Otabek, después de todo aun no me sale muy bien los saltos. Estaba corriendo llevando un bolsón tan grande como yo y estar con botas no me ayudaba. Maldito despertador, prometo lanzarte por la ventana, a ver si sobrevive la caída.

Logre llegar a la pista notando que Otabek practicaba su secuencia de pasos, me apoye en el barandal tratando de recuperar un poco el aire, podría ser patinadora, pero correr no era lo mío; ilógico ¿verdad? Levante mi rostro y aun jadeante dije:

— Lo...lo siento...por llegar...tarde—esperaba que se enojara, pero no hizo nada siguió practicando ¿acaso estaba tan molesto que me ignoraba? Me quede observándolo hasta que note que llevaba puestos sus audífonos.

Solté el aire que tenía contenido, así que no me ignoraba eso era un alivio, pero ahora que me lo pienso bien...Otabek no acostumbra a usar audífonos mientras práctica. Una vez me vio a mí con estos puestos...me gane una reprimenda aquella vez ¿entonces por qué?

— ¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA!! —escuche ese grito viniendo de unos de los pasillos seguido de un golpe, llevada por la curiosidad me acerque, aunque apenas pude ver el pasillo tuve que agacharme, esquivando un patín que llego a impactarse con una de las máquinas expendedoras.

— ¡ERES UN PINCHE CELOSO JEAN JACQUES LEROY! —gritaba Yuri levantando el otro patín que le quedaba amenazando a JJ.

— ¡YO NO TENDRIA CELOS SI NO ME DIECES RAZONES PARA ELLO! —dijo JJ.

— ¿RAZONES? ¡¿CUANDO TE DI RAZONES PARA ESTAR CELOSO?!

— ¡DESDE QUE LLEGO OTABEK A QUEDARSE EN CASA NO REPARAS EN NADIE MAS QUE EL! — así que ese el problema.

— ¡ES MI AMIGO, NO LO VEO PORQUE PERTENECE A OTRO CIRCUITO, PERO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO ES MI AMIGO, MI A-M-I-G-O! —Yuri le lanzo el patín a JJ, el cual logro evitar el impacto y Yuri aún más molesto empezó a arrojarle todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Yo me aleje de ahí, esa pelea no la paraba nadie, había sido espectadora de sus anteriores peleas así que puedo asegurar que estarían así por un buen rato y luego desaparecerían para luego aparecer más felices que nunca. Me puse mis patines entrando a la pista saludando a Otabek con la mano, el a verme se acercó quitándose los audífonos.

— Hoy no practicaremos juntos—okey debo decir que me esperaba eso por llegar tarde, pero aun así me quede sorprendida

— Lo siento, sé que llegue tarde, pero no es motivo para---—Otabek levanto la mano en señal de alto, formándose un silencio breve ya que se escuchaba los gritos de la discusión que mantenían Yuri y JJ

— ... —Otabek me miraba, supongo que esperaba mi reacción, pero aun así no le comprendía.

— No entiendo—Otabek suspiro para dirigir su mirada al pasillo, yo mire en esa dirección viendo como una botella de agua era lanzada cayendo muy cerca de la pista

— Para practicar en grupo hay que estar atentos y bueno...hace un momento logre esquivar por poco uno de los patines de JJ—así que era eso, Otabek se puso los audífonos y se fue a practicar. Seguí su consejo colocándome mis audífonos me dirigí al lado opuesto de donde practicaba Otabek, el cual estaba concentrado en su secuencia de pasos. Me parece increíble que Otabek sea el "centro" de la discusión, actualmente reside en el hogar de JJ y Yuri por invitación de este último. Entiendo la razón de los celos de JJ, pero jamás creí que sería el inicio de sus peleas. Moví mi cabeza hacia los lados tratando de recuperar mi concentración empecé mi secuencia de pasos.

En esta ocasión mis programas se basarían en el tema de la "Fe", al menos eso creo que es ya que desde algún tiempo quiero formar una historia con mi patinaje. Un ángel se aleja de Dios cayendo a la tierra donde residen los humanos, al caer sus alas se quebraron, atemorizado trata de volver a su hogar. Por eso los saltos que practico, trato de que cada uno sea más alto que el otro; que simbolizan los intentos del ángel por volver a su hogar. Aun no decido si en la historia el ángel logre su objetivo o perezca en el intento. Pase mis horas practicando la secuencia de pasos, cuando termine me saque los audífonos sorprendiéndome que los gritos seguían

— ¡Y A MI ME VALE UN RABANO! —esa era la voz de Yuri, simplemente suspire tomando mis cosas para irme.

Ni siquiera me despedí de Otabek, no tenía ganas de verle. Cuando JJ celaba a Yuri por Otabek siempre me recordaba mis sentimientos inútiles que sentía, unos sentimientos que no tenían motivo. Llegue a mi departamento dejando mis cosas fui a tirarme a mi cama, revise mis redes sociales tratando de distraerme.

Un sonido estaba molestándome, ¿Qué coño estaba sonando? Me removí en mi cama dando vueltas hasta que ya no distingue mi cama cayendo al piso.

— ¡Ouch, mi cabeza! —me apoye en mi cama notando que en la esquina de mi habitación estaba mi despertador, con rabia tire una de mis almohadas en su dirección, revise mi celular viendo la hora, 23:30.

— Maldición, tengo hambre...y sueño—me dirigí a la cocina con intención de hacerme un sándwich, a medio camino el teléfono de la sala empezó ¿quién puede llamar a esta hora? Tome el teléfono maldiciendo entre dientes.

— ¡Que! Sea breve... —

— ¡Mila! Al fin respondes—era JJ, revise mi celular notando más de veinte llamadas perdidas de JJ.

— ¿Qué sucede para que me llames con tanta insistencia? —la voz de JJ se escuchaba desesperada.

— ¡Desaparecieron! ¡Se fueron! Qué se yo, pero ya no están aquí

— ¿De qué me hablas? Sé más claro JJ.

— De Yuri, Mila, de Yuri—mi cerebro se quedó en blanco ¿Yuri desaparecido?

— Espera un momento ¡Voy contigo y salimos a buscarlo! —Colgué el teléfono, tome un abrigo y antes de salir una navaja de bolsillo. Sera exagerar, pero una chica tiene que cuidarse y aún más a estas horas.

Cuando llegue al departamento de JJ, este me abrió la puerta con los ojos inyectados en sangre, abrazándome, ocultando su rostro en mi cuello. Sorprendida le di unas palmaditas en la espalda, pasamos a la sala. Senté a JJ en uno de los sillones trayendo agua de la cocina la cual el rechazo.

— JJ...respira y cuéntamelo ¿qué paso? — me senté junto a él tratando de calmarlo y pasándole papel para su nariz

— Peleamos desde la mañana por el asunto de Otabek, seguimos por lo mismo hasta la tarde donde Yuri me grito: sabes que, no pienso seguir así por una tontería, me largo. Aun principio creía que fue por la rabia del momento, pero al llegar a casa no encontré a Yuri... —JJ arrugo el papel que le pase, poniendo una expresión aún más dolida si era posible— tampoco encontré a Otabek....

— ... —le mire sorprendida, así que eso era, mi corazón se oprimió al pensar en ello. Aleje la idea de mi mente

— Espere, espere, pero nunca llegaron. Llame a Yuri y a Otabek, ninguno me contesta.

— Quizás Yuri se fue con su abuelo--

— o con Otabek

— O pudo ir con el Yuuri japonés y Víctor--

— o con Otabek—esto me estaba enojando, uno tratando de animarlo y este aggh. 

— Se puede saber tu obsesión con el asunto de Otabek—me arrepentí inmediatamente por decir eso al ver la cara de frustración de JJ— lo siento, no quise...bueno yo

— Tranquila Mila, no quiero que pienses que mis celos de Otabek son solo porque Yuri es su amigo—JJ deposito su mirada en un retrato que estaba en la pared, se podía observar un grupo de niños, el tomo aire y empezó su relato.

_A eso de los 10 años Otabek llego a mi circuito, era igual como es ahora y aunque no lo creas por su carácter no se llevaba muy bien con los demás. Él y yo nos volvimos un poco cercanos en ese tiempo, el último día que se quedó en el circuito me pregunto de la nada._

_— Oye JJ te gusta alguien_

_— Eh...bueno hay alguien, aunque solo le veo en competencias._

_— ¿y cómo es?_

_— Veras...es muuuy hermoso, pero tiene un humor de mil demonios ¿no me digas que estas coladito por alguien de aquí?_

_— No...es más...de otro lado...es un ángel, aunque tiene algunos rasgos de un demonio._

_— ¡Qué bonita forma con la que recuerdas a esa persona! Mmm si yo hago eso sería....un demonio con rasgos de ángel._

_Cuando el tubo que abordar el avión yo estuve ahí y cuando me vio, me grito desde la entrada para el avión._

_— ¡JJ, Suerte con el demonio que parece ángel!_

— Sé que es estúpido ya que fue hace mucho tiempo, pero que Otabek se haya raptado a Yuri y que le haya dicho no sé qué cosas sobre que lo conocía de antes hace que mi preocupación crezca.

— ... —no sabía que decirle, mi corazón se oprimió un poco más y cuando estuve a punto de decir algo la puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe, me dirigí a esta con JJ a mi espalda encontrándonos con Yuri y Otabek sostenidos entre ellos caminando en zigzag.

— ¡Jean! — Yuri se adelantó unos pasos lanzando a los brazos de JJ— a que no...hip...adivinas

— Yuri acaso tu—me acerque a Yuri notando el olor fuerte de alcohol— ¡Otabek se puede saber a dónde fueron!

— A...hip...gozar la vida...

— ¡Y porque coño lo llevaste a tomar! —Yuri era mi "hermanito" y tenía cuidarlo

— ...Teníamos...que...hip...mandar...a la mierda....el amor—me gire buscando apoyo de JJ, pero este trataba de tranquilizar a Yuri que estaba muy "inquieto" en el sentido menos inocente, entre al departamento buscando la habitación de Otabek tomando las primeras ropas que vi a una bolsa y saliendo en dirección al pasillo donde aún seguían todos.

— ¡Es suficiente! — le arroje la bolsa al estómago de Otabek, que él se tambaleo un poco mas aunque sin caerse, por desgracia— ¡Tú te vas conmigo y ustedes arreglen sus problemas!

Tome a Otabek del brazo y salí de ahí, ellos necesitaban espacio para entender a la buena o a la mala, hice que Otabek se apoyara en mi pasando un brazo por su espalda.

— eh...Yuri...

— Si Otabek, soy Yuri—malditas charlas de borrachos ¿a qué lado me parezco a Yuri? Hay momentos en los que pienso teñirme el pelo como el de Yuri y solo por este pedazo de idiota.

— Sabes Yuri...es muy gracioso...JJ se enamoró de un demonio con apariencia de ángel y yo de un ángel con apariencia de demonio...hip...al menos él lo logro.

— ... —quería golpearlo. Empezó a murmurar hasta llegar a mi departamento donde pude entenderle algo

— ...Aun tengo vivos estos sentimientos. Yuri...secreto...a ti—mi paciencia se fue al caño le lleve a una de las habitaciones lanzándolo a la cama

— ¡Quédate ahí hasta que se te baje de la cabeza!

— ...le quiero y mucho-me di la vuelta en dirección a la cocina ya no quería escucharle, era doloroso escuchar de la persona que amas que quiere a otra persona, me apoye en el mueble de la cocina tratando de no llorar, aunque mi corazón estaba muy agrietado, muy lastimado.

Respire profundamente y lleve un vaso de agua junto a una pastilla a Otabek el cual había dejado de hablar poniendo su brazo sobre sus ojos.

—Te traje una pastilla, tómala y duérmete— me senté en la orilla de la cama, Otabek se semi sentó tragando la pastilla si agua, se podía ver por su expresión que estaba bien ebrio. Me miraba sin pestañear, apoyándose en una mano y con la otra alcanzo mi rostro.

— Siempre me pregunte—su mano que estaba en mi mejilla fue a parar a mi cabello, sosteniendo un mechón entre sus dedos— ¿siempre has tenido este color de pelo?

— Si—estaba extrañada por esto respondí—nací con él.

— Ya veo, me alegro, es muy lindo—Otabek volvió a acostarse por completo en la cama— te hace ver muy linda. Realmente muy linda, muy linda.

Empecé a escuchar ligeros ronquidos de Otabek, ¡Que le pasa a este sujeto! Dice un montón de barrabasadas y se duerme, me senté en frente de él, sentí mi rostro arder.

Me lleve mis manos a cubrir mi rostro, la felicidad empezó a cubrirme, sí que me era fácil perdonar todo lo que decía, apoye mis brazos en mis rodillas observando el rostro dormido de Otabek.

Este pedazo de idiota, por favor decídete...o rompes mi corazón o le curas todas sus heridas, solo te pido que tengas compasión de este corazón tan tozudo que es mío tanto como tuyo desgraciadamente...creo.

\-----------

Continuara.....


	4. Primer encuentro de uno

Se escuchaba la respiración agitada, los pasos apresurados semejantes a una carrera, el chapoteo de los charcos que salpicaban e interrumpían de cierta manera la persecución; corría, atemorizada, en medio de la noche, huyendo de aquello que podria significar su muerte, huyendo de aquello que en su momento le dio una felicidad efímera, huyendo de aquello que su momento juro protegerla.

La carrera llegaba a su clímax en el momento que se encontró en un callejón sin salida, agitada, jadeante y consiente de que estos serian sus últimos momentos en esta vida. Sus ojos, desorbitados ante el inminente peligro demostraban no solo miedo, también tristeza.

— Por favor...no...perdóname—susurró suplicante con una voz entrecortada por el miedo. 

— ¡Tu me amas!¡TU ME AMAS A MI! —dijo el perseguidor a la victima arrinconándola aun mas, tomando su cuello para levantarla apoyándola en la pared del callejón. — ¡ESTAREMOS SIEMPRE JUNTOS!

— No... —trataba de librarse de la opresión, pero era algo inútil, se estaba asfixiando. —...lo...siento.

El agarre solo se intensifico con esa suplica, como si fuese una burla para el atacante. El gimoteo de la victima se reducía de igual manera que sus intentos de escapar, su cuerpo empezaba a quedarse quieto, sus ojos perdían expresión y el causante embozaba una sonrisa ladina.

La oscuridad se cernía ante la desesperación combinada con la falta de aire; lo próximo que sintió la victima fue el duro golpe del suelo sobre su cuerpo y como el oxigeno alcanzaba a sus pulmones, lo ultimo que pudo distinguir fue a alguien en la posición después de un golpe dado.

_Narrado por Mila Babicheva_

Me senté en mi cama, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, los recuerdos de aquella noche aun no se iban, aun podía sentir como me faltaba el aire, el miedo y la desesperación. Aleje esos pensamientos me dirigí al baño, necesitaba una ducha. Con el agua recorriendo mi cuerpo, mis pensamientos fluyeron.

Nunca he tenido muy buena suerte en el amor, siempre era la que se quedaba con el feo o el la friedzone, incluso las pocas relaciones amorosas que tenia terminaban mal, como la ultima...era un jugador de jockie, me amaba, al menos me repetía eso de forma constante, aun así me traiciono. Lo encontré en la cama con una de sus "amigas", a pesar de que yo corte la relación con el, el me persiguió, me llamaba cada hora y dejaba mensajes cada media hora disculpándose, llego a hasta tanto que en una ocasión me dio un susto terrible y la ultima vez que lo vi casi me mata.

Había terminado con el; no quería saber nada de el, pero una noche en Barcelona, previa a la Grand Prix Final me localizo, me suplico que volviéramos, me exigió que volviéramos y al final me agredió diciendo que era mi culpa por querer alejarme de el sin razón. Aquella vez llame a la unica persona que sabia que vendría para partirle la cara, a Yuri; pero me mando a buzón de voz y antes de que pueda decir algo coherente mi expareja cogió mi teléfono y lo destrozo.

Yo estaba mas que aterrada y después de forcejear y una buena patada en los huevos empecé a huir; no conocía Barcelona así que me metí a la primera calle que vi. Gran error. Después hice lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que al final me metí en la calle equivocada, después de aquel episodio desperté en el hotel con todo el equipo de Rusia a mi alrededor, sentía el cuello algo frio. Sí aun lo recuerdo claramente.

— ¿Donde estoy? ¿Estoy muerta? —pregunte, sentándome en la cama.

— Nada de eso Bruja...estas viva—me dijo Yuri

— ¡Plisetsky! —llamo Lilia con reproche— no te quites el hielo, ayudara a que no se inflame.

— Pero... ¿como es que--

— Otabek— soltó Yuri—cuando recibí tu mensaje estaba con el y aunque yo no escuche nada, el me juro que escucho un grito tuyo y a mucha insistencia de él fuimos a recorrer la zona…cuando te encontramos estabas a una calle de la avenida y estabas...bueno...

— por morirme

— Otabek le asesto un puñetazo al cabrón y conmigo le dimos una paliza que no olvidara.

Después me entere por unas colegas que el idiota de mi ex aun preguntaba por mi, es decir, aun no aprendía la lección. No se que paso, pero desapareció después de un tiempo, aun así quien me podía asegurar que se había ido para siempre, exacto, nadie podía.

Salí de la ducha, me cambie y me mire ante el espejo para poder peinarme, pero no pude, mi sangre se congelo, mis pupilas de dilataron y mi corazón se acelero como cerca de un paro cardiaco. Ahí estaba detrás mío, con esa mirada perdida en la locura, mi ex, levantando sus manos hacia mi cuello. Sin poder gritar me gire para suplicar clemencia...pero ahí no había nadie, me derrumbe en el piso, agitada, confundida y podía jurar que mi cuello quemaba al igual que esa noche.

No quise peinarme, no quise mirarme de nuevo al espejo, cogí el botiquín del baño y me vende el cuello, sentía que otra vez estaba magullado, aun temblorosa salí del baño en ropa deportiva y un suéter dos tallas mas grande. Eran temprano, pero decidí que era lo mejor; empecé a prepararme un desayuno completo, mientras sacaba los huevos del refrigerador un sonido algo seco logro asustarme tirando varios huevos al piso. El miedo volvió de forma instantánea, el sonido siguió a otro y así sucesivamente, hasta que una tos seca siguió, haciendo que reaccione, esos eran... ¿ronquidos?

Los recuerdos del día de ayer regresaron. JJ y Yuri peleando, se fueron de parranda y un Yuri caliente con un Otabek sensible emocionalmente que al final se quedo a dormir en mi hogar. Quise reír ante todo esto, estaba muy paranoica con todo esto. Limpie un poco y empecé con el desayuno que ahora seria para dos. Esta idea me alegro un poco. La comida siempre sabe mejor en compañía. Hice unos hotcakes con miel, unos huevos estrellados con tocino, unos huevos duros, tostadas para aderezar con mantequilla o mermelada, jugo de naranja, agua algo azucarada y unas aspirinas con un café súper extra cargado, especialmente para Otabek.

¿Debía de ser amable y llevarle el desayuno a la cama? O ¿Hacer sonar una trompeta en sus orejas por pendejo? Mmm creo....que seria mejor llevarle el desayuno ya que aunque este como una cuba su presencia me calma un poco....creo.

— Ayy.... —escuche lamentos provenientes de una de las habitaciones.

— y esa es mi señal—acomode de la comida de el en una charola, llevándosela. Cuando logro enfocar donde estaba no parecía sorprendido ¿recordara algo de anoche? Moví mi cabeza tratando de alejar el rubor de mi rostro. Le pase el vaso de agua primeramente para luego pasarle el café extra cargado con las aspirinas. El no dijo palabra alguna y antes de tomar el café me miraba detenidamente.

— ¿Ayer---

— Desapareciste, te emborrachaste como una cuba y al final tuve que traerte aquí para que JJ y Yuri se entiendan— le respondí de forma rápida, Otabek me miro algo...bueno con la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre y tomo un sorbo del café.

— ...esta bueno—mi sorpresa fue mucha o sea hice un café imposible de beber y este dice que esta bien, ahora mas que nunca pienso que a este le faltan algunos tornillos. — ¿el resto de la comida?

— desayuno a domicilio...o ¿seria a camacilio? —genial tenia la manía de decir babosadas cuando estaba nerviosa. Otabek me miraba algo receloso. ¿creo?

— ...y el café lo hiciste con...la misma dedicación que la comida—simplemente no sabia si era una pregunta o una afirmación. Con el, nunca estoy segura de nada.

— No...la comida la hice cuando aun no estaba molesta—lo mas normal es que alguien responda "porque estas molesta", pero Otabek no era normal. Decidí poner la televisión y acomodar la charola frente a el. Yo me senté en una silla a lado de la cama... ¿que? quería ver la tele. Parecía que la comida le agradaba y aunque no manteníamos una conversación era el desayuno mas cómodo y agradable que había tenido en semanas.

Veíamos una serie de policías, la victima había sido torturada hasta la muerte. No debía pensar en aquella noche, no debía, estaba ahí con Otabek, mi cuello me volvía a arder, estaba segura aquí ¿estaba segura?. Deje la charola en la mesita junto a mi y mis manos se posaron en el vendaje de mi cuello. No escuchaba nada, no quería escuchar nada, así que agache la cabeza.

Sentí como unas manos se posaban en las mismas, el miedo casi detuvo mi corazón, levante mi mirada encontrándome con Otabek, estaba parado frente mío, las manos encima de las mías eran las suyas, me miraba con su típica cara inexpresiva, pero de alguna forma sentía que me miraba con preocupación en los ojos o tal vez solo mis lagrimas que no me dejaban verle bien.

— ¿Que...? —la pregunta murió en mis labios y Otabek levanto mis manos y yo las deje caer en mi regazo. El empezó a quitarme los vendajes del cuello; capa tras capa dejo mi cuello expuesto, me sentía expuesta. Una de sus manos descanso en mi cuello mientras su otra mano se fue a sostener mi rostro tratando de limpiar mis lagrimas con su pulgar acariciando mi rostro. La mano que estaba en mi cuello empezó a mover su pulgar, de igual forma, acariciándolo.

— Enserio...

¿Enserio que? El miedo se había detenido, pero no había desaparecido, mi mente ya no sabia la razón correcta del latir de mi corazón ¿miedo? ¿amor?

— Enserio....lamento haber llegado tarde— su mirada parecía de alguien devastado, preocupado, triste— perdóname por llegar tarde aquel día; perdóname tú, porque yo no puedo perdonarme.

Las palabras de Otabek las sentí tan...sinceras, el se sentía culpable. No entiendo el porque y ahora no me lo iba a cuestionar; cerré mis ojos concentrándome en sus toques, asentí con la cabeza y mi corazón dejo su errático latir.

— ...Gracias...por haber llegado aquella noche—murmure aun con las lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos, sentí que sonreía así que abrí mis ojos.

— Aun te gusta tener la ultima palabra ¿verdad? No has cambiado nada Babicheva, a pesar de tantos años— su tono era gentil, su mirar cálido y yo estaba en paz...

¿Dijo A pesar de tantos años? 

\---------

Continuara.......


	5. ¡Mentir-Oso!

_Narrado por Mila Babicheva_

¿A pesar de tantos años?

La frase me dejo confundida, yo a Otabek le conocía de meses ¿verdad? El seguía ahí enfrente mío con sus manos en mi cuello y al parecer deseaba una respuesta mía ¿Que iba a decirle? Abrí mi boca para decir lo que sea, aunque sea una estupidez.

— ¡OMG! (Oh my god) — esperen yo no dije eso, gire mi cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación encontrándome a Sara en la esta. Estaba más que sorprendida nos miraba a Otabek y a mí, a mí y a Otabek a la espera de una explicación.

— Hola Sara—dijo Otabek, ¡acaso este es tonto! Estábamos cerca a dar cualquier mala impresión y este le dice "Hola Sara", pero ahora que me fijo en su expresión podría decir que esta algo molesto. No, espera Mila, ya estas alucinando.

— ¡Aleja las manos, acosador! —soltó Sara, acercándose a mí para abrazar mi cabeza, acomodándola en su estómago— ¡Mila me dijo que tuvo un acosador, no pensé que fueras tú!

— ¿Acosador? —Otabek ahora si parecía molesto así que intervine.

— Te equivocas Sara, Otabek fue el me ayudo a quitármelo de encima

— Entonces no hay problema—Sara me soltó de golpe, lo que me sorprendía de todo esto era que a ella todo esto le parecía normal, con solo pensarlo sentía el rostro arder. Sara al notar esto se apresuró a decir:

— Tranquilos, tranquilos, no me sorprenden en absoluto. Yuri ya me había dicho que me los encontraría aquí

— ¿Yuri está aquí? —pregunto Otabek y sin una respuesta salió de la habitación, seguramente en busca de Yuri y hasta ahí fue tener a Otabek solo para mí.

— ¿Se puede saber la visita Sara? —le dije algo molesta.

— ¡Eh! No te enojes conmigo— Sara soltó un gran suspiro— La verdad es que estaba cansada de ser perseguida por mi hermano y Emil que le persigue a él. Así que tome el primer vuelo a Rusia y ya convencí a todos de ir a divertirnos. ¡Vamos cámbiate, que pareces un mendigo!

— Alto ahí Sara—le dije al ver que rebuscaba entre mi ropa— Explícate bien.

— ¡Ay mi Mila! —me dijo con un montón de ropa en sus manos— Mira vamos a ir a un parque de diversiones con las parejitas, ahí aprovecharemos y nos divertiremos a todo dar las dos.

— ¿parejitas? —Sara me lanzo la ropa para que me vista— serian Yuri con Jean, tu hermano con Emil y ¿qué sería de Otabek?

— Mila lo que te voy a decir lo hago como amiga— Sara tomo aire— Otabek ira detrás de Yuri y no pondrá atención a nada más. Y lo de "nada más" me refiero a ti.

Era cierto, doloroso, pero cierto. Termine de cambiarme, estaba con un vestidito café que me llegaba a medio muslo, unos leggings, unas botas de taco hasta la rodillas y una chamarra de cuero sin capucha. Realmente Sara sabía combinar ropa. Al salir me encontré con todos, al parecer Otabek se había cambiando dejándolo con una vestimenta bastante atractiva ¿a quién engaño? Podría estar con cualquier cosa y yo le seguiría viendo como el hombre más atractivo del mundo.

El día se desarrolló entre risas y situaciones para recordar, como cuando Emil obligo a Michele a subir a la montaña rusa y termino peor que borracho, cuando Sara se metió a la casa de terror y termino asustando a los asustadores o cuando Jean se perdió en la casa de los espejos, Yuri fue a buscarlo, pero luego se perdieron los dos...y Otabek fue a sacarlos de las orejas, hasta donde entendí entro solo por Yuri. Sí, lo sé, pero quiero ignorar esos pinchazos del corazón. Nuestro día de diversiones termino en los juegos simples del parque: pesca de pececitos, encestar un balón de futbol, tiro al blanco o tiro con dardos.

Estaba con Sara tratando de pescar algún pez, aunque no lo estaba logrando, mi atención era robada por Otabek, que estaba en el juego de tiro al blanco ¡Se veía tan sexy! Verlo con el rifle le daba un aire de chico malo e irresistible. No sé qué me dijo Sara, pero se adelantó a donde estaban Yuri y Jean. Yo me quede viendo a Otabek hasta que este me miro por el rabillo del ojo, poniéndome nerviosa solo atine a saludarle con la mano. ¡Lo sé, soy idiota! Sería la peor espía del mundo. 

Otabek solo movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, luego se giró y dejo el juego alcanzando a los demás. Mire a mi alrededor ¡me había quedado atrás! Me levante rápidamente y corrí en su dirección.

— ¡Señorita! ¡La pelirroja! —escuche como me llamaban, era a mí, después de todo, casi nadie tiene el pelo rojo en Rusia, me detuve y pude ver que me llamaban del juego en donde antes estaba Otabek.

— Disculpe Señorita, el chico que jugaba aquí hace un momento ¿es su amigo? —pregunto el joven del juego

— Sí, ¿ocurre algo? —el joven me sonrió y se adentró al toldo.

— Vera el muchacho gano en el juego, pero no me dio tiempo de sacar el premio—el joven salió con un oso de peluche color café que era al menos la mitad de mi tamaño, tal vez un poco más pequeño.

— ¡Whoa! — realmente era muy lindo.

— Entrégueselo señorita, por favor—sosteniendo al peluche entre mis brazos empecé a andar.

— Mila ¡Qué lindo peluche! —escuche decir a Sara cuando me vio llegar, ellos ya estaban en la salida del parque de diversiones. —Rápido Mila, quería despedirme de ti, ya que es algo tarde para llegar al hotel.

— Espera ¿no te vas a quedar en mi casa? —pregunte algo preocupada, Sara tenia razón, ya era algo tarde.

—Veras... —Sara dirigió una mirada a su hermano y a Emil, ya lo comprendía. Si Sara se quedaba en mi casa esos dos le seguirían.

— No hay problema, bueno yo ya me voy, bye—me gire y empezó a caminar hacia mi hogar, el miedo de la mañana aún estaba presente y tenía la esperanza de que Sara me acompañara.

— Yo le acompaño—me gire para ver a Otabek, que caminaba en mi dirección, Sara me miraba y hacia señas de "me cuentas que pasa"

— Vamos, Mila—yo estaba algo confundida, pero aun así seguí sus pasos, caminábamos hombro a hombro y a los ojos de los demás parecíamos una pareja. ¡Qué vergüenza! Mi rostro se enrojecía de solo pensarlo.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, pero agradable, quería buscarle algún tema de conversación hasta que me choque con un animal, bueno en realidad con una persona descuidada.

— ¡Ay! —me tambalee con los tacones un trecho para caer de trasero, no sé en qué momento, pero el peluche cayo de mis manos— ¡Fíjate animal!

— ... —Otabek miraba al sujeto para luego girarse, recoger el peluche del suelo y darme una mano para levantarme—sostente

— ¿Eh? —una vez levantada miraba a Otabek sin entenderle, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, tome el brazo de Otabek, el parecía tenso, pero no dijo nada.

— Vamos—dijo y empezamos a caminar de esa manera, yo no podía evitar mirar al suelo con el rostro totalmente caliente. El camino se hizo tan rápido, que ni siquiera pude disfrutarlo. Otabek me acompaño hasta la puerta donde yo me solté y me puse frente a él.

— ¿Gustas pasar por algo de comer? Si esperas un poco, puedo prepararte casi cualquier cosa. Y por cierto...Gracias...por acompañarme—mire a Otabek para después añadir— ¿se me nota tanto el miedo? Deja de culparte por lo de aquel día.

— Fue mi culpa— dijo Otabek.

— No lo fue. Aunque gracias a ello me acompañaste—Otabek parecía querer decir algo, pero lo interrumpí— No sé cuánto tiempo tenga miedo, pero seré fuerte.

— Entonces... —Otabek puso al peluche frente mío—Acéptalo, te ayudara para a ser fuerte y respecto a la invitación...no sería mala idea comer algo.

— ¿Enserio puedo quedármelo? —Otabek asintió y yo tome al oso entre mis brazos abrazándolo— ¡Es muy lindo! Realmente eres muy bueno al tiro al blanco.

— Puedo enseñarte—soltó Otabek, sorprendiéndome y de forma rápida le dije.

— ¡Sí! —enrojecí después de ello y para rematar— ¡Enséñame cuanto antes!

— Mañana—dijo Otabek para luego pasar una mano detrás de la cabeza, podría decir que estaba apenado...creo, aun no logro entenderle mucho que digamos.  
Solo pude sonreírle, parecía deseoso de decir algo, pero su celular empezó a sonar, él lo reviso y, yo poniéndome de puntillas, pude ver.

De: Yuri  
Asunto: Urgente.

Ven rápido.

— Tengo que ir. Volveré—dijo Otabek para después irse a toda prisa, un poco más y se ponía a correr, apreté el oso entre mis brazos, siempre era lo mismo, ya debería estar acostumbrada; pero dijo que volvería ¿verdad?

Me metí a la cocina para preparar algo para dos, una vez hecho decidí ir un momento a echarme a la cama con mi oso, me quite las botas y abrace el peluche.

No sabía qué hora era y tampoco tenía el celular cerca como para verla; si Otabek hubiera regresado me habría despertado el ruido de la puerta. Me senté en la cama, aun con el peluche entre mis brazos, y prendí la televisión empezando a escuchar a la conductora.

Al fin hemos recibido la confirmación que tanto esperábamos, al parecer el patinador Yuri Plisetsky al fin dejo su relación con el patinador Jean-Jacques Leroy iniciando otra con el mejor prospecto que podrían desear las fans...  
¡Otabek Altin!  
Estas imágenes conseguidas por unas fans lo demuestran:

Se veía a Otabek en el pasillo de embarcación para el avión, sí, al parecer estaba en el aeropuerto, parecía llevar una conversación con Yuri hasta que este se lanzó a abrazar a Otabek dándole un beso en la mejilla. Otabek le devolvía el abrazo para luego despedirse e irse por el pasillo para abordar el avión.

Yo ya no escuchaba a la conductora, abrazaba fuertemente al oso de peluche, mientras sentía como mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas empapando al peluche, dijiste que volverías ¿volverías? Dijiste que me enseñarías al tiro al blanco ¿Cómo? Si tú te estas marchando. ¿Mañana?...mentiroso...mentiroso.

— ¡Mentiroso!.... ¡MENTIROSO! ¡MENTIROSO!

\----------------------》

Mila se aferraba al peluche con un caudal de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, gritaba, gimoteaba, lloraba por su corazón hecho añicos y aun así no podía odiar a Otabek, lo intento a cada lamento que su boca pronunciaba, pero fue inútil, a cada lagrima que salía de sus ojos los pedazos de su corazón solo buscaban una forma de perdonarle, no sabe en qué momento cayo rendida después de tanto llanto; pero aun así, abrazada al peluche, con el ceño fruncido, con lágrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos y entre sueños ella repetía...Mentiroso.

\----------------

Continuará......


	6. Preguntas sin respuestas

_Narrado por Mila Babicheva_

Mis ojos me ardían, mi cabeza me dolía horrores, siento que fui a beber toda la noche y ahora me repongo, sí, mi bebida lleva el nombre de Otabek Altin, no estoy muy segura de en qué momento me quede dormida, pero si se algo no podía fiarme ni de mi misma ya que amanecí con el peluche entre mis brazos, la rabia se apoderaba rápidamente de mí, me levante de la cama, aun con las ropas del día de ayer y vi al peluche, mis ojos me ardían y mi corazón solo se estrujaba, mejor dicho los pedazos de mi corazón se estrujaban.

— ¡Te detesto! —le grite al oso de peluche arrojándolo al otro lado de la habitación, no sabía qué hora era y tampoco mi celular daba señales de vida, aunque empecé a buscarlo me detuve, seguramente en las redes sociales pasaran nuevamente lo de Otabek y Yuri, con esta idea también desenchufe la televisión. Ya no más, quiero evitar que mi corazón se siga partiendo en pedazos. Mi estómago rugía...era cierto no probaba bocado desde ayer, me acerque a mi cocina encontrando en la mesa la cena que había preparado el día anterior, esperando a   
Ota-tonto-bek. La rabia me lleno, cogí los platos vaciando su contenido en el triturador del lavamanos, quisiera meter ahí también mis sentimientos por ti, ya que al parecer tú ya colocaste mi corazón en ese lugar. El llanto me atacaba nuevamente

— ¡Aaaah! — solo pude gritar, un grito mezclado con llanto, me apoye en el refrigerador y sosteniendo mi cabeza me resbale por él, lentamente, llegando hasta el piso donde no aguante más y deje a mis lágrimas correr. Sí, me veía patética, sí, no me importaba, estaba en mi derecho de llorar, no estoy segura de cuanto paso, pero deje de sostener mi cabeza con mis manos, estirando mis piernas deje caer mis manos en mi regazo y gire mi rostro en dirección de mi habitación, podía ver al maldito peluche desde ahí.

Me levante con furia, cogí una tijera de las gavetas de la cocina y con tijera en mano me acerque al peluche que estaba tirado en un rincón, mira como sonríe, parece burlón ante mi dolor. Levante las tijeras en forma amenazante ¿Quién lo diría? Amenazando a un oso de peluche ¿Qué culpa tenía el pobre? Ninguna. Solté las tijeras sin importarme a donde caían y tome al peluche entre mis brazos, podía jurar que olía a la colonia de Otabek o será que Otabek hule así de bien de forma natural. Con el muñeco en brazos me senté en mi cama, acomodándolo en mi regazo, empecé a jugar con sus brazos. 

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunte al oso de peluche

— Porque me haces sentir que doy un paso a tu corazón y luego me obligas a retroceder tres. —dije al oso de peluche. El teléfono fijo empezó a sonar, con pereza fui a contestar.

— Diga...

— ... — no se escuchaba más que una respiración entrecortada, para luego el tono de marcar. Sí que había cada loco. Colgué y apenas lo hice el teléfono volvió a sonar, todo esto me sonaba a película de terror y con algo de miedo conteste:

— ¿Hola...?

— ...Mila—era la voz de JJ, que se escuchaba apagada e insegura—Hola Mila, iré al grano... ¿Sabes dónde está Yuri?

— Lo siento, no lo sé—antes de que algo venga a mi mente JJ colgó. Sin importarme volví a mi cama para continuar con mi locura, digo, con mi charla con el oso de peluche.

— JJ acaba de llamar, pregunto por Yuri... —apreté los brazos del oso al solo recordar el video, pero algo me llamo la atención, el crujir de algo. Volví a apretar los brazos del peluche y a escuchar el crujido; también pude notar algo blanco que salía de uno de los brazos... ¡Woa, este peluche trae un bolsillo secreto en el brazo! jalando aquel papel blanco logre sacarlo. Mi sorpresa era enorme ¡Era una foto! Y no cualquier foto, no, era una foto de Yuri y Yo de pequeños, estamos posando en la pista, recuerdo esa época; yo asistí al campamento de Yakov y cada vez que tenía oportunidad me escapaba donde entrenaban los novatos, solo para ver a Yuri...jajá en esos tiempos lo consideraba una muñeca que me fascinaba cargar, algo en la foto me era inusual en el fondo se podía observar a otro niño, ese rostro me sonaba demasiado... ¡¿Otabek?! Sí, era igualito, según recuerdo JJ dijo que no cambio nada y tiene razón, en la foto el niño nos veía de reojo a Yuri y a mí; así que desde esa edad veías a Yuri, Yuri, Yuri... ¡Esperen un segundo! ¡Yuri! No me había puesto a pensarlo ¡Mierda! ¡JJ! El llamo para saber de Yuri, eso significa que no sabe dónde está y con ese pinche video que ya debe de haberse hecho viral... ¡Pobre JJ! El pobre debe estar hecho un desastre.

Cogí un abrigo, tome la fotografía y salí de mi hogar; mi destino, la casa de JJ. Una vez ahí la puerta fue abierta por JJ.

— ¡Yuri! —dijo el antes de ver que era yo, pobre, se desilusiono en fracciones de segundo— Mila...lo siento.

— ...yo también lo siento—JJ estaba ojeroso, con los ojos hinchados, el pelo era una maraña, daba la impresión de que había vivido en la calle por un mes, se veía terrible.

JJ me invito a pasar con una seña de la cabeza, tumbándose en el sofá, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas...Ahora que lo medito, para mí es suficiente ese video para matar mis ilusiones, pero para JJ ¿Que podía significar? 

— Te llame a ti, porque no sabía a quién recurrir—JJ me hablo y yo me senté frente suyo— Aunque no creí que vinieras, después de todo...

— Soy tu amiga y si te refieres a lo del video— mis ojos me ardían, pero si quería ayudar a JJ debía ser fuerte— El video, solo me mostro cual es mi lugar.

— ... — JJ sonrió de lado y me paso su celular-Una bonita forma de decirlo.

Agarre el celular, estaba en una de las páginas de facebook, donde empecé a leer los miles de comentarios que habían dejado las fans:

_— Qué bueno que hayan terminado_

_— Al fin Yuri se dio cuenta que JJ no lo vale_

_— Sí, es un egocéntrico que solo molesta._

_— Además dejo a su novia Isabella ¿que nos asegura a que cuando se pase la calentura no se vaya a buscar otro?_

_— Otabek y Yuri son amor puro el resto son mierdas._

_— X2_

_— Dicen que JJ le puso cuernos a Yuri con Mila_

_— ¡OMG! Que perros..._

El resto de comentarios salían a desmentir eso, pero luego la mayoría de publicaciones iban al mismo punto: despreciar a JJ. Realmente no me lo espera, mire a JJ tratando de decir algo, pero fui detenida al ver la expresión de pánico en su rostro, al parecer empezaba a tener una crisis nerviosa.

— Sabes Mila... —JJ se sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos jalándose el cabello— No es la primera vez sobre el desprecio de las fans hacia mí, pero siempre Yuri estaba ahí en esos momentos, me tomaba de la mano y me besaba tranquilizándome, pero ahora...

— ... —ahora el no está y JJ lo sabía, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos de forma incontrolable, no podía ver como se consumía. Me levante y salí en dirección de la cocina, encontré múltiples hierbas medicinales que le había dado a Yuri en una ocasión. No debía hacerlo, pero era mi única opción; mezcle un montón de infusiones y se la lleve a JJ.

— JJ tienes que tomar esto— le dije poniendo el vaso de infusiones frente a este.

— No quiero, además huele a rayos

— Mira JJ lo que hago es porque te aprecio—acto seguido tome a JJ de la boca con mi mano y maniobrando logre que se tomara la infusión, el efecto fue casi inmediato, cayo profundamente dormido. Debía descansar, después de todo el si tiene el derecho de sentirse miserable por lo de Yuri, dejo atrás a sus amigos, a su familia y todo por estar con Yuri.

Cubriéndolo con una frazada empecé a poner en orden el lugar, JJ había tirado muchas cosas al suelo, como por ejemplo un álbum de fotos, el pobre álbum al impactar con el suelo había dejado caer todo su contenido, empecé a recoger las fotos, había muchas de Yuri y JJ, ya entendía porque JJ había tirado el álbum.

Fotografías de besos, abrazos, citas, realmente ver todo esto podía poner sensible a quien sea, las fotos empezaron a cambiar, Yuri conmigo, Yuri de pequeño...hasta que llegue a ver aquella foto, era la misma que tenía en el oso de peluche ¿Que rayos pasaba aquí? 

\---------


	7. Mila...Mila

— Oye no te sientas mal, debes ir a tu propio ritmo—dijo una niña de cabellera roja a un muchacho que estaba sentado fuera del lugar de entrenamiento— mira toma, debes de tener hambre y esto es delicioso; solo que no te vea un niño rubio ¿vale?

— ... —la niña puso el piroskhi en la mano del niño, sonriéndole.

— ¡Mila, vuelve al entrenamiento! — grito un hombre mayor que era calvo.

— Ya me tengo que ir, bye— dijo la niña corriendo en dirección del hombre, antes de llegar se con este choco con otro hombre mayor, a diferencia que este si tenía pelo, el hombre llevaba una cámara.

_Narrado por Mila Babicheva_

Desperté de golpe. Me senté en la cama tratando de organizar mis ideas, tome la foto que descansaba en mi velador...ahora lo entiendo todo, bueno al menos eso es lo que creo; yo conocí a Otabek de niño y aquella fotografía del oso de peluche debió tomarla el abuelo de Yuri cuando iba a ver los entrenamientos de este. Bueno al menos eso explicaba algo que obviamente no recordaba. Tal vez mi mente ya no desea guardar recuerdos de Otabek. Que mentira.

Habían pasado cinco días en los que Otabek no daba señales de vida y dos días desde que Yuri apareció sin dar explicaciones, aunque quise saber lo ocurrido, JJ me lo impidió, para él era suficiente que Yuri hubiese vuelto, las explicaciones de donde se fue eran innecesarias...para él. No entiendo muy bien cómo funciona esa parte del corazón como para ignorar esas cosas, bueno tal vez simplemente ni quiero entenderlas. Sé que en algún momento aparecerá Otabek y ¿qué le diré? ¿Cómo me sentiré? Realmente espero que cuando lo vuelva a ver mis ganas de agarrarle del cuello y preguntar dónde rayos se fue, no desaparezcan, como dice Sara "Hay que tratar de mantener la poca dignidad que nos queda al enamorarnos".

¿Qué hora seria? Me era difícil controlar la hora en estos momentos, después de todo mi celular no daba señales de aparecer desde la noche en que me acompaño Otabek a mi hogar, tampoco lo buscaba ya que implicaba recordar lo sucedido aquel día y eso solo me traía una angustia a lo que quedo de mi corazón. 

¡Oh, por Dios ya era tarde! En cualquier momento Sara vendría a recogerme, empecé a vestirme con lo que sea que encontré, desde aquel día yo era el apoyo para JJ y cuando Yuri volvió, Sara se convirtió en mi apoyo y me sacaba a cualquier sitio con la intención de despejar mi mente. La puerta sonó de forma insistente mientras veía mi reflejo, un poco ojerosa, pero decente. Vestía unos jeans con zapatillas, una blusa de seda suelta, antes de salir hice algo que para Sara seria extra cursi, tome al peluche en mis brazos, abrazándolo y dejándolo en la sala; una forma algo infantil, la nena que se despide de su muñeco favorito....realmente Sara se reiría a todo pulmón si me viese. Al salir por mi puerta apenas pude cerrarla con llave ya que Sara tomo uno de mis brazos y empezó a jalarme.

— Chica, si te tardas demasiado no podremos ir a las tiendas que tengo planeado, ¡me encanta tu vestimenta! Pero... —Sara se detuvo y empezó a mirar mi atuendo—te compraremos un vestido de seda blanco, de esos súper sueltos y te haremos una sesión de fotos.

— ¿Sesión de fotos? —esto me sonaba algo descabellado, típico de Sara, seguimos caminando hasta que alguien choco a Sara haciéndola caer.

— ¡Animal, fíjate! —grito Sara, parándose y limpiándose— Sabes ¿qué te parece si hacemos un cambio de look? ¡Ya se! Hay que teñirnos el pelo.

— No—mi respuesta rápida dejo algo helada a Sara, pero no iba a cambiar el color de mi pelo...a Otabek le parecía lindo.

Después de eso Sara siguió normal, fuimos a diversas tiendas de ropa, accesorios, para terminar en un café que recién se había inaugurado, las dos decidimos estar en una de las mesas de afuera.

— ¡Y entonces le dije...! —Sara tenía la cucharilla en la boca y me miraba de forma un poco rara— ¿Que tienes Sara?

— Mila, necesito que vayas al baño ahora—el tono de urgencia en el que lo dijo no me hizo cuestionar nada, así que fui, tal vez Sara vio a un chico guapo y quería tratar de ligar con este, así que me quede un poco más.

Salí del baño notando la preocupación en Sara, parecía tensa y dispuesta a correr en cualquier momento.

— ¿Ocurre algo Sara?-le pregunte

— ¡Debemos de irnos!

— Espera ¿Qué ocurre? —Sara se levantó, dejo dinero y me empezó a jalar del brazo.

— Nos están siguiendo Mila, desde hace un rato, creí que era mi imaginación, pero cuando te fuiste al baño el tipo se puso nervioso y ahora está a nuestra espalda, algunos pasos atrás. —Sara saco un espejo de sus ropas, simulo que se veía en el y ahí pude distinguir al tipo que nos perseguía; era un mastodonte, estaba de negro y usaba gafas con un barbijo. Esta situación me hacía recuerdo a Barcelona, pero no, esta vez no vendría Otabek, además estamos en Rusia, mi territorio.

— Sígueme Sara—empezamos a caminar a pasos apresurados, la idea era simple meterse en diversas calles de Rusia y cuando se aparezca una bidireccional Sara se ira por un lado y yo por el otro, aunque la verdad yo me iré por el lado más predecible a seguir ya que después de todo es mi territorio, así que podre burlarlo.

— Sara, cuando te lo diga corre en esa dirección, no mires atrás—mire a Sara que estaba aterrorizada—Tienes tu teléfono, úsalo

— ... —Sara empezó a revisar sus bolsillos, para mover la cabeza en forma negativa, ¡mierda! Seguramente lo había olvidado.

— Entonces busca ayuda, busca a tu hermano, a JJ o incluso a Yuri—Sara asentía con algo de temor— ¡Ya!

Sara y yo nos separamos, aun principio empecé a caminar rápido hasta que note que el tipo ese estaba a casi dos pasos de mí, ahí empecé a correr, esto no estaba bien. No quise mirar atrás, no pude hacerlo, sentía que si lo hacía seria mi fin, después de un buen tiempo me anime a detenerme. No había señales del tipo ese, con esa idea me escabullí hasta llegar a mi hogar, si Sara había conseguido huir, vendría a buscarme.

Estaba frente a la puerta de mi hogar, ya había oscurecido y las pocas luces de la calle le daban una apariencia tétrica que no había notado antes, había algo extraño fuera del ambiente, podía escuchar algo... ¿Mi nombre? Sí, me estaban llamando, pero era tan débil la voz que no podía descifrar de quien es. Mi imaginación dejo de serle al escuchar fuerte y claro mi nombre...esa voz... ¡Otabek! Empecé a buscar de donde provenía la voz, ¡Era de mi hogar! Entusiasmada abrí la puerta de ingreso, me pase por el pasillo tratando de encontrarlo entre la oscuridad o al menos el interruptor de la luz.

Encontré el interruptor de la luz, no funcionaba, tal vez olvide pagar la cuenta de luz, el llamado de Otabek era pausado, empecé a revisar la cocina y la sala.

— Otabek sal, no estoy molesta—nuevamente escuche como el decía mi nombre.

— ¡Otabek, ya no somos niños para jugar a las escondidas! —nuevamente pronuncio mi nombre y esta vez logre ubicarlo de una de las habitación.

— Te asesino si sales a asustarme Otabek—el sonido de su voz se sentía más cerca, en medio de la habitación se podía notar un ligero destello, había algo debajo de la sabana de la cama que generaba brillo, seguramente era mi celular, me agache a la altura de la cama para levantar la sabana escuchando de fondo otra vez la voz de Otabek que repetía mi nombre....

...Una grabadora conectada a mi celular, tome la grabadora en mis manos y puse play, la cinta empezó a repetirse...Otabek diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez, un sudor frio recorrió mi cuerpo ¿Cómo entre a aquí, si esta mañana cerré con llave al irme con Sara? Unos pasos pesados y sonoros se escucharon de la sala, venia en esta dirección, pude notar unas botas militares sucias que se detenían en la puerta de la habitación, mis ojos no cabían en la impresión, el miedo recorría todo mi cuerpo que empezaba a sudar frio.

Parado, a unos pasos de mí, estaba apoyado de forma casual en el marco de la puerta, aun seguía con aquella sonrisa maniática de aquel entonces en su rostro, vestía las ropas del perseguidor de este tarde y lo que me helo aún más era que la última vez que vi, el intento matarme....ya no había Otabek que me salvara, solo su voz acompañaba este miedo...él había vuelto, mi expareja sonreía para decirme con burla:

— Hola...Mila.

\----------


	8. Bye, bye

_Narrado por Mila Babicheva_

— ¡Te dije Hola, maldita perra! —empezó a acercarse a mí a un paso tambaleante, podía notar que tenía temblores, estaba frente mío, esperando a que muera de miedo, pues esta vez no iba a ser así.

— ¡Pues yo te digo adiós! —le lance la contestadora, dándole de lleno en su cabeza, empezó a correr en dirección de la salida encontrándola cerrada con llave.

— ¡No podrías huir maldita! —escuche a lo lejos, tal vez seguía en la habitación, me escabullí a la cocina para tomar el teléfono inalámbrico, llamaría a Sara y resistiría hasta que llegue con ayuda, no se podían escuchar los pasos del tipo, empecé a marcar desesperadamente el numero repitiendo constantemente en mi mente "contesta, contesta"

— ¡Hola soy Sara! En este momento no estoy, deja tu mensaje—escuche de la sala aquello.

— ¿Qué intentas, pedir ayuda a tu amiguita? Jajá ¡Que crees! Su celular lo tengo yo, fue tan fácil sacárselo a ti y a ella. —su voz se escuchaba más cerca, deje el teléfono y gateando volví al pasillo, cuando ese idiota iría a la cocina yo iría a la sala.

— Sí que eres mala Mila, ¿no vas a preguntar cómo lo logre? —No me interesa en absoluto, desaparece.

— Claro que no te darás cuenta ya que estabas de zorra con otro en ese momento ¿o me lo vas a negar? —logre situarme detrás de uno de los sillones de la sala, tapaba mi boca para que no escuchara nada, para que no me salga un jadeo.

— Sí te vi Mila, estabas feliz, caminando con un peluche con ese estirado que me nos separó la vez pasada, el idiota que nos separó querida—el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de mi ¿desde qué momento me ha estado espiando y yo ni cuenta? 

— Quién lo diría...el día que vuelvo a por ti, para estar juntos por siempre, me entero que ese idiota se llamaba Otabek—mire a mi lado y ahí estaba el tipo, sonriendo de forma burlona al haberme encontrado, trate de huir, me levante e inicie una carrera siendo detenida por ese tipo

— ¡Aaaa! —el tipo me había agarrado de mi pelo y empezaba a jalarme de este, chocando mi cabeza con el umbral de la puerta, no sabía dónde estaba, el golpe me dejaba atontada, creo que caía sangre de mi cabeza, ya no tenía la visión de un ojo y el tipo seguía arrastrándome por el piso de mi cabello, pude notar como me llevaba a una de las habitaciones...no...no...NOOO

Note la grabadora en el piso, la tome y con la fuerza que me quedaba le golpee la rodilla por atrás.

— ¡Aaa! ¡Perra! —grito el otro perdiéndole el equilibrio, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, me libre del agarre y corrí en dirección del baño, chocándome con todo en el camino, cuando logre llegar note que el tipo estaba a mi detrás, le cerré la puerta en la cara y puse el seguro a esta.

— ¡No te durara mucho maldita! —el tipo empezó a golpear la puerta con la intensión de tirarla, estaba acorralada, retrocedí, tratando de alejarme lo más que pueda de esa puerta, choque con la pared de la ducha y empecé a resbalarme por ella hasta el suelo, me abrazaba a mí misma, mientras soltaba sollozos, tengo miedo...voy a morir.

La puerta seguía debatiéndose entre abrirse o no abrirse, a cada embiste solo me atemorizaba más, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin control, veía mi muerte demasiado cerca, las bisagras de la puerta estaban por caer. Sí, iba a morir aquí y ahora. Un golpe demasiado fuerte se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, después de eso la puerta cayo dejando una nube de polvo y astillas. 

De esta pude ver salir a Otabek...así que esta era la mentira que mi cabeza inventaba, que el venía a mí en vez de aquel idiota, que todo estaría bien. Otabek parecía agitado, como si hubiera corrido para venir aquí a salvarme, se acercaba a mí como si fuese un animal herido. Acaricio mi cabeza y me tendió una mano, yo la cogí aun temblando, el me levanto y me envolvió en sus brazos, acariciando mi cabeza y susurrando mi nombre. 

Qué bonita mentira había creado mi mente para mi muerte.

\--------------

  
Continuará....... (La historia por si acaso)


	9. Algo que no oiras...creo

_Narrado por Otabek Altin_

_"En otras noticias, el ex novio de la patinadora rusa, Mila Babicheva, ha sido condenado a 20 años en prisión sin indulto por intento de homicidio. Varios amigos de la víctima declararon lo peligroso del sujeto y su obsesión con la víctima, afortunadamente uno de ellos llego antes de que se perpetuara el crimen y reduciendo al antisocial que aparentemente se resistió al arresto. En cuanto a Mila Babicheva..."_

— Apaga eso Jean—dijo Yuri, acto seguido Jean apago la televisión, no era necesario escuchar la condición actual de Mila, todos ya la sabíamos y era angustiante que nos la repitieran a toda hora.   
En las noticias me ponían como un héroe, cosa que no era, yo...no había llegado a tiempo, no lo había logrado y ahora solo era ver a Mila para ver mi ineficacia; bueno a lo que queda de Mila.

Aquel día, llegue a donde vivía Mila, escuche los múltiples gritos y golpes; temiendo lo peor derribe la puerta principal, cuando llegue a ver a aquel sujeto tratando de derribar la puerta, me entro rabia y le rompí una silla en la cabeza, mi desesperación de encontrar a Mila era tan grande que derribe la puerta. La vi en el extremo de la pared, asustada, temblando, ensangrentada; parecía que ella no creía que era yo, cuando logre acercarme y tratar de reconfortarla en mis brazos ella temblaba de forma incontrolable, aunque la llame múltiples veces, ella no respondió y al final se desmayó.

— Cuanto tardan—soltó Yuri

— Es normal en mujeres Yuri, además debe de costar bañar a alguien que---

— ¡Jean! —grito Yuri, tratando de silenciarlo y señalándome con la cabeza.

Trate de seguir en lo que estaba, poniendo la mesa para la cena, repasando lo sucedido. Después de que se desmayó fue llevada al hospital...su condición era delicada, por lo que necesitaba cuidados continuos, así que nos encontrábamos en la casa de Lilia, ella podía cuidarla y su casa era bastante amplia como para que podamos quedarnos a ayudarla. 

— Qué bueno que hayas puesto la mesa—la voz de Lilia me saco de mis pensamientos, al girar la cabeza pude ver como Jean traía cargada a Mila. Llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, estaba algo pálida, demacrada, sus ojos habían quedado vacíos, inexpresivos carentes de todo aquello que caracterizaba a lo que era ella, Mila. Jean la deposito en una de las sillas de la mesa, Sara entro después de ellos y Yuri empezó a servir la comida. Cuando Mila despertó en el hospital no reacciono ante ninguno de nosotros, según los médicos ella había quedado en estado de shock y no sabían cuando volvería a ser ella. Parecía como si estuviera ausente, no podía hablar, no podía ver y no podía moverse; por ello se necesitaba que alguien le cuide constantemente. La situación era preocupante ya que estaba así aproximadamente un mes y medio.

— Vamos Mila, come—decía Sara mientras trataba de darle de comer, Mila no se movía en absoluto.

— Déjala Sara, intentaremos más tarde—dijo Lilia— ¿Quien se quedara en día de hoy?

— Yo—respondí.

— Tú tienes que practicar Otabek—replico Yuri

— Yo ya se cómo va mi programa, Sara no ha empezado nada, en cuanto a ti y a JJ van retrasados y si siguen esquivando los entrenamientos a Yakov y Lilia les dará un ataque de nervios.

Mi sentencia era obvia y al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo, al terminar la comida me apresure a cargar a Mila y llevarla a la silla de ruedas; era la forma más simple de moverla de un lado a otro, al levantarla era tan ligera, esto solo provoco mi remordimiento, el hecho de no comer regularmente estaba haciendo mella en Mila. Nadie dijo nada más, tras unas horas más todos estaban dormidos, Mila se encontraba acostada en la cama de una de las habitaciones, aun no dormía, pero de igual manera le vigilaba.

— Toc toc—me gire para notar a Sara—sé que dijiste que tú te ocuparías, pero yo no puedo dormir ¡Eh! No me mires así, no es que desconfié de ti, sé que la cuidas porque te sientes responsable y eso es de lo que quería hablarte...

— fue mi culpa...

— ¡No fue tu culpa! —Sara miro a Mila preocupándose si se había asustado—Si ella te viera en este estado te daría una buena bofetada para que reaccionaras...a ella no le gustaría verte así, te lo puedo asegurar. No fue tu culpa, entiéndelo bien.

— ¿Que no fue mi culpa? —querría reírme ante esto, era hilarante—Sara, yo sabía que ese tipo estaba rondando a Mila...después de esa maldita noche en Barcelona pensé que le había dejado en claro que no se vuelva acercar.

— Y que crees, ¿que el tipo decidió no hacerte caso? Esto iba pasar tarde o temprano, la diferencia está en que tú lo previste de alguna forma ¿acaso eso no es bueno?

— Sara... —mire el rostro ausente de Mila dándome valor para seguir- Yo no lo intuí, yo le vi, vi a ese sujeto en el parque de diversiones, nos estaba rondando desde ahí, al menos eso pensé ya que se parecía mucho. Mila no se dio cuenta, ni siquiera cuando el tipo la hizo caer en el camino de regreso, ella no se dio cuenta y yo no podía asustarla con algo de lo que no estaba seguro; sobre todo ese día en el que había tenido un ataque de ansiedad, simplemente no podía, no quería dañarla.

— Si no querías dañarla, entonces dime, dime ¿por qué demonios desapareciste? —Sara se acercó a mí, con el pulso tembloroso, parecía que se estaba aguantando el darme un buen golpe.

— Me fui...buscando su bienestar—Sara me miraba frustraba, al parecer aun no lo había entendido.

— Quiero que me digas todo, quiero que me des una buena razón para no asesinarte ¿Tienes idea de cómo se sintió Mila? ¡Abandonada! Se veía miserable en ese estado y---

— ¿Y se supone que eres su amiga? —le corte.

— Porque soy su amiga no quiero verla así y si tu provocas eso, te comunico que soy capaz de expulsarte de su vida 

— Déjame terminar—le mire con algo de rudeza, ella se contuvo— Cuando la deje en su hogar, Yuri se comunicó conmigo, el también había visto al desgraciado y trataba de seguirle la pista, al final nos quedó dos opciones: que se había quedado en Rusia o...

— Que se haya ido de Rusia, no entiendo ¿Por qué le perseguías? — presione mi puño sobre mi palma— ¡Ah! Querían dejarle en claro que no se acercara de nuevo... ¿y que rayos hay de la escena que está rondando en la redes?

— echamos suerte con Yuri para ver quién iba a buscar al exterior, no era muy difícil escoger el vuelo ya que solo había uno disponible. Al final gano Yuri y de la felicidad me abrazo y beso la mejilla...el no quería irse tan lejos de JJ, aunque después de eso menciono "puajj, asco, asco". Yuri se quedó aquí tratando de hallarle; como tú y JJ se la pasaban con ella así que no nos preocupamos.

— ¿Y la grabación? —Sara se oía ya resignada.

— Trate de llamarle para explicarle, deje un mensaje de voz...jamás creí que ese idiota lo usaría para engañarla.

— Suficiente...he oído demasiado ¡Me voy a la cama! —Sara salió de la habitación y yo me quede, sentándome a un costado de la cama, podría jurar que sonreía de forma sutil, aunque tal vez era el sueño.

Los rayos de sol no me dejaban seguir durmiendo, me había quedado dormido en la silla, al poder regresar a mis sentidos note que en la cama no estaba Mila, lo primero que hice fue entrar en pánico, hasta que escuche pasos apresurados fuera de la habitación.

— ¡Otabek! —decía Yuri desde la puerta—nosotros ya nos vamos, Mila ya desayuno, cualquier cosas nos llamas.

Yuri desaparecía y el sonido de la puerta afirmaba que ya se habían ido todos, me arregle un poco y salí encontrándome con Mila sentada en su silla de ruedas en la sala, ausente a todo, llevaba otro vestido color piel que pasaba sus rodillas. Trate de hacer algo de provecho en la casa, pero no había mucho que hacer. 

Decidí poner un poco de orden a las pocas cosas que había traído a casa de Lilia, sentía como Mila me seguía con la mirada. No, no podía ser. Trasladaba algunas cosas hasta que se resbalo el pequeño álbum de fotos que siempre cargaba conmigo, desparramando el contenido en media sala.

Recogí las fotos para empezar a verlas de forma rápida, deteniéndome en algunas, algunas como esas, como cuando fui al circuito de Canadá o cuando fui al campamento de Rusia de Yakov.

— Mira esta Mila—dije acercándome a ella y mostrándosela, era de JJ y de mí en Canadá. —Aunque no lo creas, después de conocer a JJ recién empecé a defenderme del mundo...aunque recordarlos a ustedes me llenaba de ánimo en las situaciones difíciles.

Mire a los lados, temiendo que no estuviera solo en la sala con Mila, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decírselo y este era el momento adecuado, sin interrupciones, sin miramientos y sin temor a su respuesta.

— Sé que no me recuerdas, es algo obvio ya que nunca nos presentamos de forma decente, pero nos conocimos en el campamento de patinaje de Yakov, al terminar con los novatos todos se metían conmigo, me habían pedido que no causara líos así que nunca les respondía, pero tu tenías el don de aparecer y espantarlos a todos; cuando estabas en esa faceta todos te llamaban demonio... ¿recuerdas esta?

Le mostraba una foto de Mila cargando a un molesto chibi Yuri que trataba de zafarse.

— Siempre parabas con él, creo que le veías como tu muñeca y por aguantar su carácter te decían que debías ser un ángel...a veces cuando se metían conmigo él iba corriendo a avisarte y aparecías a darle de patadas a todos. Siempre...siempre me llamaban la atención y de algún modo terminaba cerca de ustedes, aunque era demasiado tímido como para acercarme lo necesario para conocerles, todas estas fotos lo prueban.

Pase las fotos una a una, mostrando alguna a Mila, la cual seguía igual, todas esas fotos habían sido un obsequio del abuelo Nikolai que siempre tomaba una cantidad impresionante de fotografías de las practicas.

— Ustedes lograron que mi estadía en ese lugar fuera agradable y cuando me fui jure que algún día volvería a encontraros- me arrodille frente a Mila, mirando su rostro— lo logre con Yuri, logre hacerme su amigo a pesar de que se crearon todos esos molestos rumores de nosotros, pero tu...

Creí que Mila había cambiado un poco su expresión, pero solo eran ilusiones mías, ella seguía tan vacía y ausente, el peso en mi pecho se hizo insoportable, apreté la mandíbula y decidí que si iba a decírselo iba a decírselo completo.

— Aquella vez cuando fuimos niños no fue la única vez que me salvaste, no, también me salvaste otra vez, años después, al final de una competencia en donde yo había dado todo y no obtuve nada, yo...yo estaba destruido, por más esfuerzo que hacia no conseguía nada de aquello que me gustaba...aquella vez yo estaba fuera del estadio, tapando mi cara con un toalla encima de la cabeza, sentado en una parte poco visible y tu apareciste frente mío me pasaste una botella de agua y dijiste "no es necesario que levantes tu cabeza para lo que voy a decir, tú tienes talento y lo vas a lograr, eso seguro ya lo sabes...solo quería decirte que no existe un solo camino, si no pudiste en este, déjalo y sigue otro hasta lograr lo que buscas". Esas palabras me llenaron de ánimo y logre llegar muy lejos...gracias, gracias Mila— agarre sus manos entre las mías, acercándome mas a ella estando de rodillas, prácticamente tenía mi rostro suspendido sobre su regazo.

— Aun que tú me salvaste yo no pude hacerlo—sentía como ligeras lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos, cayendo en sus manos, mi frustración era grande— Tú siempre llegabas a tiempo para salvarme y yo...y yo, nunca pude llegar a tiempo, ni una sola vez ¡Ni una sola puta vez! Lo siento...lo siento...perdóname...

— ¿Ota...bek? —levante mi rostro sorprendido, ahí estaba, sus ojos me miraban curiosos, sus ojos me miraban con vida adentro.

\-----------

¡Continuara!...


	10. ¡Voy por ti maldito!

_Narrado por Mila Babicheva_

— ¡Vamos Mila! Un salto más— ¡es fácil decirlo! Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban di el salto final para que al caer rotara en mi eje y me desplomara de esa forma en el hielo de manera hermosa y elegante. Algunos aplausos se escuchaban en la pista, yo me eche boca arriba en el hielo con piernas y brazos extendidos cerrando los ojos, estaba agotada.

— Una vez más Bruja—escuche decir de Yuri.

— ¡Cállate Plisetsky! —le dije tratando de recuperar el aire.

Hace unas dos semanas había "despertado" encontrándome con el rostro lloroso de Otabek, aunque me desmaye después de ello al volver en mi estaba en una cama de hospital con una intravenosa, hasta donde entendía y según me habían dicho; había estado en un estado de trance un buen tiempo, debido a ello mi condición física empeoro en demasía, había perdido mucho peso y mi extremidades apenas aguantarían si me quedase en un estado estático. Necesite una semana y media para recuperarme. Según lo que me había dicho Yuri, después de lo ocurrido todos me cuidaron en la casa de Lilia, pero según lo que me dijo Sara, Otabek se había encargado de mi la mayor parte del tiempo, eso explicaría muchas cosas, bueno al menos así lo veo, después de todo tengo ligerísimos recuerdos del periodo en el que Otabek me cuido, recuerdo verlo por mis alrededores haciendo cualquier tipo de cosas. 

Después de recuperarme fui directamente a la pista de patinaje, después de todo las competencias iniciarían en una semana ¡Y yo no tenía nada listo! Por lo que nuevamente se ofrecieron a ayudarme Yuri, JJ y Otabek; Sara y el resto tuvo que regresar a practicar de igual forma, en cuanto a Otabek...él había decidido cambiar de circuito temporalmente a Rusia ya que al parecer el ir y venir solo le quitaría tiempo y creo que su primera competencia es aquí 

— ¡Mila, hazlo de nuevo! —dijo JJ

— ¡Tú también! —estaba agotada hasta para pararme, seguía deslizándome por el hielo, aunque estaba acostada en este, escuche unos patines deslizándose hacia mí. Si era Yuri o JJ viniendo a decirme que vuelva a practicar, les iba a meter el patín por donde no sale la luz del sol.

— Arriba—abrí mis ojos viendo a Otabek parado cerca de mi cabeza.

— Denme un respiro—Otabek me veía con... ¿resignación? Para después cambiar una expresión algo ladina ¿o es mi imaginación?

— Felicidades—dijo el ¿Eh?

— Oficialmente has terminado tu coreografía para tu programa libre—escuche decir a Yuri.

— ¡Hay que celebrarlo! —dijo JJ—Así que párate y ven, iremos a algún sitio.

— ¡repito, denme un respiro! Necesito quedarme así unas horas para descansar—les dije.

— ¿Segura? —menciono Otabek aun que aquella expresión de travesura en su rostro, según yo.

— ... —le mire algo desconfiada para afirmar con la cabeza, se agacho a la altura de mi cabeza, pasando sus manos por debajo de mi espalda tirando hacia arriba.

— ¡Waaaa! ¡Bájame, bájame! —empecé a patalear cuando él me deposito mi estómago sobre su hombro

— Listo ya podemos irnos—dijo Yuri, ¡Maldito ayúdame! 

— ¡Stop, stop! Al menos déjenme cambiarme—les dije

— Me parece justo—dijo JJ—pero para asegurarnos que no te escapes, Otabek déjale en la puerta de los vestuarios.

— Si—respondió Otabek ¡Malditos todos! JJ o Yuri acaso no se dan cuenta cuan avergonzada estoy por todo esto. Seguramente traía el rostro encendido. ¡Y Otabek tan obediente! Me dejo en la puerta de los vestidores, para después el irse por el pasillo de forma apresurada.

Resignada lance un suspiro, no podía escaparme esta vez, realmente necesito descansar y no solo eso... desde que desperté no he podido hablar a solas con Otabek, tengo muchas dudas sobre lo que vi al despertar, a un Otabek con los ojos llorosos arrodillado frente mío, estoy segura de que no fue un sueño mío, estoy segura.

Me cambie la ropa de entrenamiento poniéndome una blusa blanca ajustada al pecho para caer suelta, un pantalón negro con unos botines en detalles dorados, me arrepentía el no haber traído un abrigo, después de todo pensaba en un principio volver a casita con mi ropa deportiva para así echar la mona.

Tome mi celular, di un suspiro y salí del vestuario encontrándome con Otabek cambiado por completo...así que lo tenían planeado. Mi mirada era atrapada por su vestimenta, simplemente se veía demasiado atractivo, como siempre, sentí mi rostro arder.

— Y-y dime y ¿Yuri? —dije a lo tonto, Otabek empezó a caminar por el pasillo haciéndome una seña para seguirle, nuestros pasos nos llevaron al vestidor de los chicos encontrándonos una nota en la puerta de este.

"Ocurrió algo improvisto, me llevo a Yuri, no se preocupen solo es el ¡JJ style!;)"

Me dio un pequeño tic en el ojo, descifrando esa nota solo se me ocurría que a esos dos se les subió la "temperatura" en el sentido menos santo, solté un audible suspiro para mirar a Otabek, el seguramente lo había entendido, antes de que me doliera el corazón sentía pena por él, sé muy bien que es tener un amor no correspondido.

— Vamos— ¿Eh? 

— Espera ¿A dónde? —Otabek volvió a caminar y yo le seguí.

— No creas que te salvaste, iremos a donde tenían planeado esos dos... —Otabek giro parcialmente su rostro a mi mostrando una ligera, pero hermosísima sonrisa—...Después de todo aún hay celebrar por tu rutina concluida.

El siguió el camino, mientras yo trataba de volver a unir mis neuronas, esa sonrisa había sido demasiado para mí; eso no es justo, estoy pensando que algún tipo de chantaje, sentía el rostro ardiendo por lo que me quede a unos pasos por detrás de él. Otabek giraba levemente el rostro hacia a mí a cada momento ¿acaso quería que caminara junto a él? Con el corazón latiendo como loco le alcance sus pasos, posicionándome a su lado ¿el parecía feliz? Creo que sí...

Caminamos por un buen trecho hasta llegar a uno de los nuevos restaurants que había en la zona, tenía la fama de que su comida era deliciosa, entramos y nos posicionamos en una de las mesas. No hablamos, no había conversación entre nosotros, pero de alguna manera sentía que estaba bien de esa forma, de algún modo me sentía cómoda de esa manera.

— ¿Qué le puedo servir a la flameante pareja? —dijo un camarero que se nos había acercado. Espera ¿pareja? Otabek empezó a hablarle sobre el menú mientras yo trataba de unir cabos sueltos... ¡Yuri y JJ! Lo habían planeado todo los muy... ¿acaso organizaron una ci-cita entre Otabek y yo? No sabía si agradecerles o morirme de vergüenza, Otabek empezaba a dirigirme la mirada poniendo más nerviosa y seguramente coloreando más mi rostro.

— Disculpe bella señorita ¿que desea ordenar? — dijo el mesero, quitándome de la ensoñación, tomando el menú oculte mi rostro ahí.

— Tal vez la bella señorita desea una recomendación de este admirador de su magnífica belleza.

— ¿Eh? Bueno...

— La bella señorita---

— Trae un especial para ella-dijo Otabek, tensando los hombros- y una bandeja de postres...eso es todo, puedes marcharte.

El camarero se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, Otabek tomo de nuevo el menú para enfrascarse en él, yo estaba confundida eso habían sido ¿celos? Ni idea, pero nunca había visto a Otabek tan molesto, podía asegurar que estaba furioso, presionaba el menú con fuerza mientras sus hombros se tensaban, incluso le había escuchado amenazador. Otro camarero trajo nuestra orden, pude ver al primero que nos atendió muerto de miedo por el otro lado de donde estábamos. Los platos que había pedido Otabek eran impresionantes, para él había traído un filete enorme con sus respectivos acompañantes, para mí era un filete más pequeño con un porción más grande de vegetales con una pequeña bandejita de postres donde había gran variedad de estos aunque en mini porciones, observe más detenidamente mi plato hasta que... ¡Puaj! ¡Brócoli! El único vegetal que aborrezco, decidí ignóralo y empecé a comer.

— Dabe bied (Sabe bien) —dijo Otabek con un pedazo de carne en la boca, yo cogí con el tenedor un brócoli mirándolo de forma acusatoria. Otabek tomo mi muñeca, acercando el tenedor a su boca para comer el brócoli, estaba pasmada.

— ¿Te gusta el brócoli? —le pregunte 

— Por el momento, sí. — Otabek empezó a comer los brócolis de mi plato ¿cómo que por el momento? La comida siguió para así empezar a comer los postres, tome uno de los mini pasteles, al parecer de frutilla, con la cucharilla saque un pequeño pedazo de este y con todo el valor del mundo, puse la cucharilla con pastel frente a él, que me miraba extrañado.

— Come—el seguía sin entenderme— Se notó que no te gusto para nada los brócolis, así que... ¡Quítate el mal sabor con pastel!

— ... —Otabek me miraba extrañado—¿Cómo es que---

— Se te notaba en la expresión— acerque un poco más la cucharilla, a una nada de la boca de Otabek, el parecía confundido hasta que pareció convencerse. De un movimiento comió lo que le ofrecí se veía ¡Tan lindo! Mi rostro ardía, esta escena era típica para las parejitas. Mi corazón revoloteaba, temía que este se salga de mi pecho. 

El almuerzo concluyo en medio de ciertos comentarios y deliciosos postres. El resto del día lo disfrutamos en un parque de diversiones. El día de hoy tenía un qué se yo, pero de alguna manera lograba adivinar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Otabek. Cuando estaba de acuerdo en algo, cuando estaba molesto, cuando algo le llamaba la atención, por primera vez en mi vida podía ver más allá de su típica expresión, sentía que Otabek era un libro abierto que solo yo podía leer. La idea me hizo feliz; el día paso demasiado rápido, la noche llegó y Otabek me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi departamento, esta situación me traía malos recuerdos, la última vez que Otabek estuvo en mi puerta todo termino muy mal. Me pare frente a la puerta con Otabek frente mío, quería decirle algo, pero o sabía que.

— Esta vez no me voy a desaparecer—dijo Otabek colocando una de sus manos en mi mejilla, esto hizo que mis pensamientos volaran en dirección de aquel extraño recuerdo de Otabek llorando.

— ¡Tengo que preguntarte algo!

— Creo que ya se la pregunta y la respuesta es esta: eres demasiado preciada para mí, Mila, temía perderte—Otabek masajeo mi mejilla para después pasar su mano por mi cabello, un escalofrió empezó a recorrerme la espalda.

— ...no vuelvas a desaparecer—susurre con las mejillas rojas, Otabek paso nuevamente sus dedos por mi cabello.

— ...y tú no vuelvas a asustarme así—la mano de Otabek dejo mi rostro y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, al parecer ya se iba—recuerda Mila, eres muy preciada para mí.

Otabek se alejó a pasos rápidos de mí, mientras veía como se alejaba mi corazón tamborileaba como desquiciado, como podía decir esas cosas tan tranquilo para luego irse. 

Entre medio atontada a mi departamento, sentía que mis neuronas dejaron de funcionar y en un estado zombi me encamine a mi habitación, vi el oso de peluche, el cual tome entre mis brazos, me sentía feliz, me sentía tan---

Mi celular empezó a sonar, dejando el peluche sentado en la cama, era un mensaje de Otabek.

Me divertí mucho...deberíamos salir en otra ocasión como Amigos que somos.

... Mi corazón empezó a oprimirse, mis ojos empezaron arder...yo...yo...  
...  
...

¡¡¡¡Amigos!!!! ¡¡¿¿Amigos??!! La rabia empezó a consumirme. Mire al peluche que estaba en la cama y explote:

— ¿Quién se cree que este tipo? ¡Eh! Dime ¡Qué coño le pasa a Otabek por la cabeza! Primero me dice que soy preciada para el... ¿o sea se refería como amiga? Seamos honestos ¿a qué tipo de amiga le tratas así? ¡AY! ¡Maldito, maldito, maldiiiito! A no, pero me va a conocer ese estúpido...

Mire al peluche y le apunte de forma acusatoria.

— ¡Y tú lo veras! Ya he llorado lo suficiente por ese idiota de Otabek, que solamente yo sea la enamorada, a la que le han robado su corazón, me parece una completa injusticia; ahora me va a conocer... ¡Sabrá quien es Mila Babicheva! Prepárate Otabek...voy por tu corazón... ¡Voy por ti maldito!

\--------

Continuará......


	11. Absolute Silence

_Narrado por Mila Babicheva_

_— ...con esta melodía inicia su programa libre la recuperada patinadora Mila Babicheva_ — los comentaristas hablaban mientras empecé a moverme sobre la pista de hielo, los reflectores seguían mis pasos mientras la melodía silenciaba a todos los del público que habían venido para presenciar la Grand Prix Final categoría femenina.

— _Los movimientos de la patinadora son precisos y su vestimenta es perfecta para la coreografía_ — claro que lo era, costó mucho trabajo este traje.

— _Se prepara para el primer salto, con su atuendo podemos decir que un verdadero ángel_ — Gracias por el alago.

— _¡Y logro el salto! Ciertamente se ve como un ángel, uno muy peculiar por el color de pelo_ —el comentario de dio algo de rabia, pero era cierto ¿Qué clase de ángel soy si tengo el color del diablo en mi cabeza? Me concentre en la rutina; el ángel que por despistado cae del cielo, lejos de Dios y con las alas rotas, siente miedo por el mundo que le rodea desea volver a su hogar forzando sus alas, tras muchos intentos el ángel fracasara y morirá. A pesar de estar a media competencia pude ver por un breve momento a Yuri con JJ sujetando a Otabek de cada brazo, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, ese pequeño instante fue necesario para terminar mi coreografía...el ángel había alcanzando su objetivo, ahora estaba en casa. El estadio rebosaba de aplausos, trataba de recuperar el aliento, revise los alrededores antes de salir de la pista. No había rastro de ninguno de esos tres. El flash de las cámaras me trajo de vuelta a mi situación, esto aún no había acabado.

.  
.  
.

Cerré con fuerza el casillero, había sido un día pesado, había logrado pasar la primera etapa de la Grand Prix, pero aun así es algo pesado tener que relacionarse con los periodistas, ya que todos repiten la misma vaina "Que tiene que decir de su ex" "Su salud después de lo ocurrido manchara su actuación en la pista de hielo" "Que relación tiene con el patinador Altin" Al menos para esta última pregunta no tenía respuesta alguna, pero algo era claro yo no me iba a rendir, iba a ir tras Otabek cueste lo cueste, me ganaría su corazón y nadie me detendría. Espere a que pasara una hora en los vestuarios, no quería ver a ni un solo periodista más, con un gran suspiro abrí la puerta de los vestuarios encontrándome a Otabek fuera de esta con una gabardina verde en la mano, era la misma que el llevaba, le llegaba a las rodillas.

— Póntela—sorprendida decidí hacerle caso, con la gabardina puesta, Otabek me tomo de la mano empezando a correr por los pasillos, por uno de ellos pude ver aun montón de paparazis, nuestra carrera nos llevó a fueras del estadio.

Sin palabras, nuestros pasos nos llevaron a uno de los puentes de Rusia, pasaban diversas auto movilidades por este puente, no sabía que decirle ¿para qué me habría traído aquí? Temía decir alguna estupidez, después de todo, mi mano aún seguía entre las suyas.

— La luna esta ebria—soltó Otabek mirando el borde del puente, yo me solté de su agarre y fui a apoyarme en el borde, ya era de noche, la luna ya adornaba el cielo y su reflejo se podía observar en el río que pasaba por el puente, Otabek tenía razón, en el agua la luna parece ebria, sentí algo caliente en mi mejilla, Otabek apoyaba en esta una lata de café, me miraba como si quisiera preguntarme algo.

— Gracias por el café—mire a Otabek con algo de temor, que termine desechando—...también gracias por ayudarme en mi coreografía...y por haber ido a verme hoy.

— ¿Me viste? —dijo al avergonzado, yo afirme con la cabeza—Fue una idea de Yuri y JJ

— Jajá siento que te estas excusando.

— ¿Por qué cambiaste el final de tu coreografía? ¿Por qué el ángel lo logro? ¿Por qué hiciste que lo lograra? —preguntó Otabek, así que eso era lo quería preguntarme Otabek, sostuve la lata entre mis manos y mire fijamente a él.

— Tal vez...tal vez porque quería que al menos el ángel consiguiera su meta y que sea feliz, al menos el tenía que lograrlo—Otabek desvió mi mirada, concentrándose al frente, en un punto inexistente. 

— ...un ángel que parece demonio—susurro Otabek ¡Qué vergüenza!

— ¡¿Lo escuchaste de los comentaristas?! —me daba pena esa forma de llamarme y más aún si viene de Otabek.

— Un ángel con el color del diablo y llamado Mila—Otabek se reía de mí, mientras mi rostro se encendía y de alguna forma sentía la frase familiar. La nieve empezó a caer sobre Rusia, era un espectáculo digno de ver, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación empezamos a ver la escena.

— He logrado pasar a la siguiente etapa de la Grand Prix...mi vuelo sale en unas horas, me iré, pero nos volveremos a encontrar en las finales de la competencia ¿verdad Mila?-Otabek evitaba mirarme, sonaba tan confiado, parecía una promesa, pero aun así, no, no había garantía de que volvería a ver a Otabek pronto, él es buen patinador, pero yo...yo sé que es muy difícil que llegue a la final, la temporada es larga y no aguantaría el no verle, apreté la lata entre mis manos para encarar a Otabek, respire profundamente para decir con las mejillas rojas.

-¡Me gustas!-Otabek me dirigió la mirada, pero no dijo nada, esta vez su expresión no me daba ninguna pista de que le pasaba por la cabeza y eso me angustiaba.

— Tu también me agradas, eres una gran amiga— mi corazón se oprimió un poco, pero no, no iba a dar marcha atrás.

— ¡Te quiero! —Otabek nuevamente me miraba con esa expresión indescifrable para mí. — ¿Acaso no entiendes esas dos simples palabras?

— Las entiendo, pero no veo que tienen que ver en este momento— me desespere aún más, me puse frente a él, apreté aún más la lata de café llegando a quemarme un poco.

— Yo realmente te amo, te amo, te amo, no sé cuántas veces repetírtelo para que me creas, ya no sé qué hacer para demostrártelo dime...DIME que hago para que respondas mis sentimientos, que debo hacer para meterme en tu corazón.

— ¿Para qué quieres entrar ahí y desde un principio tu lugar fue ese? Para que quieres entrar ahí si ya estas dentro.

— ¿Eh? — Otabek sostuvo mis mejillas entre sus manos, pude notar un sonrojo en Otabek tan grande como el mío.

— Solo tengo un corazón y ya estas dentro de él, ya te pertenece desde hace mucho ¿Que más deseas? —movía la boca sin poder decir nada, solo balbuceaba.

— eh...yo...bueno... ¿beso? —Otabek me dio una sonrisa para después depositar sus labios en mi frente.

.  
.  
.

Otabek se había enamorado de un ángel con apariencia de demonio, no ahora, antes, tal vez sea el único que recuerda que así le presento ante JJ. Mila por fin había entendido aquella mirada que desde un principio no le indicaba nada, no era la mirada de un hombre inexpresivo, era la mirada de un hombre enamorado, alguien que le había amado de igual forma, en absoluto silencio...hasta ese día.

 _Fin_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> Gracias a aquellos que leyeron hasta aquí.


End file.
